Mirajane's Story
by akari-chann
Summary: Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Let me show you why I don't exactly adore Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**~Mirajane's Story**

**A/N: Hi minna! Since I've been updating my in-progress fics late, I've decided to publish a 1-chaptered story for you guys! However, this is not centered on romance. This is my first time writing a story of this genre, so please don't expect anything but I guarantee you that I tried my best to come up and write this! Now, here it is, please enjoy~ ****ヽ****(^o^)****ノ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

"Trick or treat!"

"Eh?" Natsu's grin disappeared as he opened the guild door while carrying some _treats_, "I thought it's a kid. I see it's only you, Lucy." He sighed.

"Hey!" I pouted, "What do you mean by _it's only me? _It's already an effort just to come here at 12 midnight!_"_

"Lu-chan!" Levy waved her hand and ran towards me, "You're just in time for the story-telling!" She held my hand and dragged me to a round table located at the center of the foyer.

I groaned. _Not this again. _

Annually, we celebrate Halloween. Of course, Fairy Tail won't be Fairy Tail if we won't celebrate every single occasion there is. However, since we figured we're too old for costume parties and stuff, we decided to just give out candies to kids who will be trick-or-treating, and scare each other with stories.

Yes. _Scare._

But obviously, we have done something to turn it into something _fun (_though it's never fun for me anyway).

Each of our names is written in a paper which is folded and placed inside a fishbowl. Three names will be picked out and those three has to each tell a scary story or experience. If that person has nothing to share, he/she has to drink five mugs of beer. And mind you, this is not just a simple bonding – _this is a contest_. Whoever gets the scariest reaction from most people will win. And the reward – five hundred jewels. So somehow, it's a serious yet nonsense competition.

Apparently, this event can only be enjoyed by those who can tell scary stories and those who get easily scared. And actually, I am neither of those two. I was already picked once. I didn't want to drink so I made a story up which did not scare any of my comrades. Actually, my story even made them laugh. I know I'm a writer and should have vast imagination, but this is not really my thing.

_Oh, why did I even come here in the first place?_

"Here we go!" Happy inserted his paw inside the bowl and selected one paper out, "Our first story-teller, Cana!"

She grinned, "I'll take the booze instead."

We all knew she'd say that.

"Then pick the next name now." The he-cat flew away.

"Oh, right." She took one out, "This is…" she announced, "Gildarts!" She looked around, "But since pops is not here, we will proceed to the last one!"

Why is Gildarts' name even there? I mean, okay he's part of Fairy Tail but why not take his name out when he's gone and put it back once he has returned? I sighed. Maybe they already have thought of that, they're just too lazy to actually do it.

But hey, since there's no more competition, it means the third person will automatically get the prize just as he/she tells a story.

I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Cana gets my name. I am in need of money now for my rent since I have not gotten anything from the two missions I've done with Team Natsu. As usual, the casualties they cause cost much more than our reward.

"And the last one…" she chuckled as she saw the name.

_Please call my name. Please call my name._

"… Macao!" she smirked, "Looks like no one's getting any scary stuff tonight!"

So that's why she chuckled – Macao will probably choose to drink too. And now, no one will get a hold of the prize. I already lost my chance…

.

.

**Time check: 2 A.M.**

I was about to go home a while ago but I had to help the other girls clean up the place. Cana and company decided to have a drinking battle earlier instead. Natsu and the others went home early, leaving no one but us to tidy the guild up.

After we were done, I fixed myself and was about to leave. I'm tired right now and I just want to go home.

"There are books in the underground cellar." Lisanna inched closer to me, "I was cleaning there once and I saw some books that you might like." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

I decided to check it out. I headed down the stairs leading to the basement. I saw the door to the cellar and opened it. I touched the wall to look for the switch but it seems like the bulb isn't working well – the yellow light was flickering on and off. It was a little hard to see. I entered and looked around. The place looked neat since Lisanna already fixed it, but it still seemed kinda spooky...

I searched through the bookshelf immediately since I don't want to spend more time in this place. I found some remarkable ones and decided to browse through each.

Then the door suddenly opened.

I shrieked and dropped the book I was holding. I placed my palms in my face to block my sight. After a few seconds, I decided to slowly put my fingers apart to look.

I saw a familiar smile.

I heaved a sigh and touched my chest. "You scared me, Miss Mira!"

She entered the place, still wearing the smile she always shows.

I picked the book up and continued leafing through it.

"That's weird, from what I see in the past few years, you don't really get scared whenever our comrades tell scary stories!" I heard her tinkering through things behind my back.

"Well, it's not that I don't get scared because I have a strong heart when it comes to horror stuff, it's just because what they tell aren't really scary anyway." I laughed. "I think the only time I got chills during that _contest _was when _you _were picked!"

"Oh…" she paused. "Too bad I wasn't chosen today, I even prepared a story for you guys!"

I forced a chuckle. Good thing she wasn't picked today. Among all the fairies, Miss Mira is the one who can tell the best horror story compared to the others.

"Do you wanna hear it?" she asked.

Oh no. I don't want to but it's really hard to say _no _to this lady, "…O-okay, let me hear it."

I focused on the book more before she could start. I can't really get away now so my only hope for salvation would be a distraction.

She began, "Ever since I was young, long before Elfman was born, my granny would always remind me to close the whole house before the clock strikes at 3 midnight. According to her, once there was a very good man who was loved by many. He was so good that he could suppress evil. So when the time of his death came, the devils rejoiced. And the time of his death? 3 A.M. Since then, evil would lurk around at that specific time. It could even enter your place if you don't close all the open doors, including the windows. She told me that I should always keep that in mind, but I didn't totally believe her. Even though she told me that disobeying this belief would bring bad omen to the person, I didn't really listen. Later on, she got terribly sick. I took care of her since half of her body was paralyzed. And whenever I asked her about how she got into that condition, she always answered that it's because she made a mistake – she got home so tired that she forgot to close the windows in her room. When the clock stroke at 3, the door to her chamber slowly opened – making that creaking sound which woke her up. When she looked outside, she suddenly slipped and tumbled down the stairs. She hurt her back and soon, she wasn't able to move her lower body anymore. I continuously told her to take her medicine but she didn't want to. Even with my logical reasoning, she insisted that her bad luck had started and nothing can save her. I told her to stop believing in superstitions, but she told me that it's _real. _Two months later, her condition got worse. And in her deathbed, she called me, weakly pulled me closer to her, and whispered something to my ear…"

I continued to skim the pages. I was getting kinda scared.

"… _When you're alone, walking on the streets at the devil's hour, remember…" _the eldest Strauss walked closer to me and quietly said, _"never look back."_

I felt goose bumps fill my whole body. I wobbled my head to shake my nerves off. It wasn't that scary but I guess the ambiance shaped my _fear. _"Wow." I laughed forcefully, "That was a nice story!"

"Really?"

I nodded. "I'm sure Levy and the others would've screamed if you were picked earlier!"

Her voice sounded a little sad, "Weren't you scared?"

"I felt chills climb up my spine but I wasn't very scared because it's you who were telling it! You don't lack the ability to tell scary stories, what you lack is the _face _for doing it." I smiled.

She sulked. _Such a cutie. _

"B-but that's a good thing, Miss Mira! It means you're just too beautiful that it erases the creepy aura away!" I tried to comfort her.

I heard her sigh.

"Now," I waved the book I was holding, "I think I'll borrow this one for a while, but I won't bring it home. I'll read it upstairs since it's hard to look through here with the lights flickering on and off."

"Okay then."

"How 'bout you, Miss Mira? Aren't you going up yet?" I asked as I headed to the door.

"Not yet. I haven't found what I'm looking for yet."

"Don't you need my help?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay then." I took a last peak of her as I stepped outside the room. "I'll go ahead now."

She looked at me; "See ya later…" she swayed her hand, and then grinned.

Then I viewed the bulb. Won't that broken thing make it harder for Miss Mira to find what she's looking for?

.

.

Almost an hour has passed but I am still in the guild. The book I got is a history book about how Magnolia was found. I found it really interesting – which I know is quite odd because a lot of people find history boring. However, I was so into it that I didn't notice everyone had already left. I looked around and realized only me and Miss Mira are left.

I walked towards the counter.

"Looks like you're enjoying what you're reading!"

I nodded. "I never knew the cellar holds such fascinating books!"

"Did you know that the master has memorized everything inside each of those books?"

"Really?" I was kinda shocked. "I didn't expect master to be an enthusiastic reader."

"He isn't." She offered me a drink, "He's required to memorize all that because he's a part of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Oh yeah!" I pointed out, "I guess those people aren't only number one in power, but also in knowledge of the world!"

She agreed.

"Anyway, aren't you going home yet?"

"You're still here so I can't leave you alone."

I then bowed my head, I felt sorry for her. "I apologize! I wasn't aware of the time! You couldn't go home because of me!"

She waved her hands and shook her head, "No! It's okay, Lucy! Don't worry about it; I'm not really tired yet."

I sighed. She already looks worn-out. I know she's just saying that to make me not feel bad about it. She's really a kind woman.

"I'm surprised Natsu and Gray didn't walk you home today."

"W-what?" I forced a smile, "… They don't walk me home."

"But they're always in your apartment, right?" She queried.

I nodded, "But it's not like they walk me home…" I puckered, "They just always barge in my place for free food."

"Well you never know," she winked, "maybe one of them feels something for you!" and then gasped, "Or better, maybe _both _of them likes you!"

How is that _better? _I reddened as she told me her thought. Still, I knew there's a small chance for that to happen. I know those guys see me as a teammate only. Both of them have saved me a lot of times, but I don't think they do it because they like me _that way_.

I looked at the time. I finished my drink and stood up from my seat. "I think I should be going now. You should rest now too, Miss Mira!"

She was about to reply but,

*_Dong. Dong. Dong.*_

It was the city clock.

"Oh!" she said, "Looks like it's already 3 a.m."

I then remembered the tale she told me. "Don't worry, Miss Mira!" I chuckled, "I'll keep your story in mind!"

"Hm?"

Looks like she's really tired eh? "The one you told me in the cellar earlier!" I tried to remind her.

She showed a look of confusion and then cupped her chin as she tried to remember.

I smiled forcefully, "You know, something about what your granny always told you before!"

"… Well, now that I think about it,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_I don't think I went to the cellar today…_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if you see mistakes! I'm not good at writing stories of this genre so I'm sorry if it's not good! I tried my best! If you didn't like it, I hope this fanfic won't stop you from supporting my other stories haha! Please feel free to review! Thanks! \(◦'****'****)/**

***Note: Let me explain the story further. **

**So, I made my sister read this and asked her what she thinks the most disturbing part is. And as I expected, she answered the "**_**I don't think I went to the cellar today**_**" thing. Well, ding ding ding! She's wrong. If you thought the same, well you're mistaken as well (at least in my point of view). THAT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THE CREEPIEST PART. If you perceived things just as how my sister did, I recommend you read the whole thing again and this time, **_**take note **_**of every word.**

**Click to the next chapter to find out what I am referring to :) **


	2. Interpretation

**Hi there! So, if you've reached this part, it means that you've probably given up, or thought reading everything again is a waste of time, or you already want to confirm what you have in mind. And now here it goes! The supposed-to-be most disturbing part of this fanfic is the part wherein *drum roll please*…**

"**Mirajane" (yes, the one in the cellar) said the words "**_**See ya later…**_**"**

**Well, we all know what **_**see you later **_**means – you say that to someone when you know you'll see that person again.**

**And that is not all.**

**Have you noticed the relation of "Mira's" story to Lucy's real life experience? **

"_**When you're alone, walking on the streets at the devil's hour, remember… never look back."**_

**Take note that Lucy is about to go home after realizing everybody else left except for her and Mira (yes, the real one). She was about to **_**walk **_**her way home until she heard the clock indicate that it's already 3 A.M. **

**See the connection yet?**

"**Mirajane" was not telling her a story…**

_**It was more of a warning…**_

**To put it simply, a suitable interpretation would be that "Mirajane" was actually telling Lucy this: **

"_**See you later at 3 A.M…."**_


End file.
